


Poetic Injustices

by TheAwkwardEnthusiast



Series: Bits And Pieces [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardEnthusiast/pseuds/TheAwkwardEnthusiast
Summary: A collection of poems that chronicle different aspects of the TF continuity. Some are character studies, others are nothing but brief epitaphs yet they all seek to encompass the soul of the various characters, worlds and lessons learned throughout the years.





	1. The Lost Lighters

 

> We were soldiers.  
>  Each fighting a different battle  
>  But victims of the same war.


	2. The Faceless Clockmaker

> __My hands could capture time,  
>  My eyes reflected the stars  
>  And I carried the sun in my mouth.  
>  Now seeing the world  
>  Through the lens of a broken kaleidoscope.


	3. The Lovers That Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome and Prowl were complicated. Plain and simple.

> __What he wrote  
>  Was a poem. A couplet that told of love and fate,  
>  Words archaic, lacking weight and form,  
>  Written after the conquest, far too late.  
>  Til he and I were nothing more,  
>  Than a memory of bitterness and hate.


	4. Tetrahax And Waste Disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus and Tailgate more than deserved their happy ending.

 

> __ Some call me a relic of a time long past,  
>  The harmonics of my Spark out of sync,  
>  But finding itself in tune,  
>  With the disposable who dared to hope. 


	5. The Load Bearer

 

> I lived in another’s shadow,  
>  The paradox of success and recognition.  
>  Who bears the weight of regrets and what if’s?  
>  Struggling to find order amid all this chaos.


	6. The Lover Who Forgets

> The lover in love with the idea of love,  
>  Who falls too fast,  
>  And loves too much.  
>  Five times the heart has known loss,  
>  Perhaps the sixth will be worth remembering.


	7. The Sound of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Soundwave had stood on opposite ends of the world for eons; one another's foils, opposites who don't attract. 
> 
> But maybe they're not so different as the world believes them to be.

> Your voice echoes all around me,
> 
> A cacophony of crescendos and adiagos,
> 
> Beats and pulses,
> 
> Each note thrumming inside me,
> 
> Soft and constant at first, like a lullaby,
> 
> Until it escalates, gathering wind like a
> 
> storm.
> 
> With rage and power and a burning
> 
> vengence, it spins into a hurricane of
> 
> sound.
> 
> One that leaves me on my knees, bleeding,
> 
> hurting and struggling to understand, this
> 
> oddity of a song you claim is called
> 
> love.
> 
>  
> 
> The world is a stage and it beckons,
> 
> "Come," it offers, "give us your best."
> 
> And you take my hand and pull me forth,
> 
> And I, the idealistic fool, take the first step,
> 
> Only to realize the truth far too late and
> 
> recieve a bullet to the back.
> 
> Amusing, it seems it's intuition I lack.
> 
> The pain numbs. soft, like a hum,
> 
> until it vibrates.
> 
> Creating friction and heat that tear
> 
> my atoms apart, one by one,
> 
> And I fall to pieces, torn at the seams,
> 
> Here in my rightful place, which I've been
> 
> told, is at my lover's feet.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a story whose end was
> 
> premeditated,
> 
> Written eons before our arrival,
> 
> When souls and minds were but
> 
> molecules.
> 
> Metal skin and hearts wisps of ethereal matter.
> 
> A universal truth etched into history's
> 
> fabric like a disease of the body.
> 
> With a mind of it's own and no desire to be
> 
> left behind to rot.
> 
> But when have we ever been about following a set path?
> 
>  
> 
> When have we ever been normal, if ever not?
> 
>  
> 
> This universe deems us star-crossed,
> 
> Premeditated to fail and weep of our
> 
> losses.
> 
> Never to know stability, nor
> 
> the warmth of love.
> 
> Only chaos and the searing vermilion fire of a passion unquelled.
> 
>  
> 
> You are a cacophony, you turn sound into
> 
> pain
> 
> and all your songs are void of lyrics.
> 
> Meant to be felt, feared, never loved,
> 
> Never heard.
> 
>  
> 
> Fate calls me the symphony, one who gives the
> 
> sounds rhythm, purpose.
> 
> So it is not just sound anymore.
> 
> It's audial honey,
> 
> Dripping, thick and cloying on our
> 
> tongues,
> 
> Softer than velvet
> 
> And sweeter than the grandest love poems.
> 
>  
> 
> It is, simply put,
> 
> nothing more than
> 
> music.


	8. Here's To Never Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy Cygate.

> You’re too old to be this naive,  
>  Too broken to be this whole,  
>  Too lost to be my center,  
>  With too little time,  
>  To repair the damages of these false hopes  
>  Etched upon my heart.


	9. To Be A Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being the Prime after Optimus, but somehow, Rodimus manages to find his place.

 

> Maelstrom of potential,  
> A youth who grew up too fast,  
> Inexperienced, brash, irrational.  
> Facing a litany of trials before his time  
> only to flourish  
> During his darkest hour.


	10. Belivers And What-Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some would argue that Drift and Ratchet were fated.
> 
> But it depends on who you ask.

 

> It is a routine, a repetition of tics and  
> actions,  
> Subconscious and unexpected,  
> Of furtive touches and burning feelings in bellies.  
> Of smiles and talks and late night personal  
> tellings.  
> Rival disputes igniting passions,  
> which leave disbelieving processors unable to compute.  
> And empty sensations of echoed spaces within War-hardened hearts.  
> That culminate in chase, spurred on by an unfulfilled intimacy  
> that not even distance could tear apart.
> 
>  
> 
> They serve as the foundation,  
> the motivation,  
> Upon which one builds houses and mansions  
> and empires.  
> Where love thrives and survives,  
> never to wither or expire.  
> and lives are expected to start and end,  
> the wrongs of the past, simply meant to be amended.
> 
>  
> 
> But beware for darkness still lingers,  
> hidden, in recesses and seeping cracks,  
> oozing like gaping wounds on the walls of memories  
> and the floors of sentiment.  
> Serving as reminders,  
> that the brightest star,  
> casts the darkest shadow.
> 
>  
> 
> It is here the spiritualist and the realist held hands,  
> The believer proud and glad,  
> And the doubter remembering life didn't have to be so bad.
> 
>  


	11. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown's waited eons to finally visit the planet housing the organisms responsible for the Cybertronian race's recent downfall, eager to learn and indulge in whatever vast powers these odd little creatures wielded. 
> 
> But when the chance arrives, he doesn't find himself impressed. 
> 
> He's disappointed.

"I’ve chased down many things in my lifetime, hunted some of the most ferocious creatures and been witness to massacres, genocides of species and the extinction of worlds. But you humans…you are tiny, all brittle bones and red filaments. So easily broken. And yet, you are among the absolute worst of beings I’ve ever encountered. Capable of the deepest compassion and yet enactors of the most terrible violence."


	12. You, Myself and the Complicated Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing taught Deadlock many truths about the universe. But in the end, it's up to Drift to figure out the most important one of all: himself.

> The universe is a complicated place, you  
>  said.  
>  It can be beautiful.  
>  A whirlwind of colors, infinite shades of  
>  grey and speckles of ethereal white.  
>  Where it's easy to get lost in the voids  
>  And forget who we are.
> 
> But it can also be terrible.  
>  For darkness lingers where the light  
>  thrives,  
>  Sowing seeds of greed and hate and apathy  
>  Til it turns the most righteous of souls  
>  into the most wicked sinners.
> 
> I thought I knew my place.  
>  Here, among the bodies of the dead, the ranks  
>  of the forgotten, the downtrodden.  
>  Where violence is the anthem we sing,  
>  and a dance we've claimed to have  
>  perfected.
> 
> But the banners we wave are stained with  
>  blood,  
>  And the war cries we sing mask the echoes of  
>  anguish in our souls, for we are all nothing more  
>  than broken to our very core.
> 
> You preached a life outside of this war,  
>  of an existence on the outskirts of the natural  
>  balance.  
>  In a world of possibilities,  
>  A stark contrast to the world I knew  
>  Of kill or be killed.  
>  Take or be taken.  
>  Of life or death.
> 
> It was another universe,  
>  a parallel where instead of discord,  
>  therein lies harmony.
> 
> Instead of hatred and vehemence,  
>  there's love and passion,  
>  of beating Sparks pulsing in rhythm,  
>  as hands trace glyphs of adoration into skin that has only known  
>  contempt.  
>  And soft lips murmur blessings the universe is too cruel  
>  to ever uphold.
> 
> Perhaps I was a fool  
>  For allowing myself to believe,  
>  even for just a second  
>  That this had the possibility of being everlasting.
> 
> Just like everything else, you gave me hope  
>  And just like everything else,  
>  You left.
> 
> A couple orns seemed like an eternity once,  
>  until they were but astroseconds,  
>  gone far too soon  
>  like all good things tend to be.  
>    
>  And here I stand, chipped and broken  
>  With bits and pieces of myself hanging by threads  
>  And splotches of colors peeking out between the cracks.
> 
> And I can't decide  
>  if I am falling apart  
>  Or am merely in one your "processes" of rebirth.
> 
> Maybe I'm never meant to find out  
>  For you knew I was a student that was anything but devout.
> 
> Perhaps this is another one of your lessons.  
>  And the answer is where it always has been:  
>  In plain sight.


End file.
